Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance
|date = 09/29/2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114821 |status = Active |color = green }} The Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance is a Treaty of Amity between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on January 17, 2013 as part of the Treatyception. Treaty text In their relations with one another, the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance shall be guided by the following fundamental principles; a. mutual respect for the independence, sovereignty, equality, and national identity of the signatories, b. the right of the signatories to lead its national existence free from external interference, subversion or coercion, c. non-interference in the internal affairs of one another, d. settlement of differences or disputes by peaceful means, e. effective cooperation among themselves. The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance agree that by the signing of this pact, they will obey and abide by the terms of this pact. This pact will be enacted into law in both signatory alliances immediately and may be dissolved after 48 hours notice to the other signatory. Signed for the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *~ Chuck Normis - Triumvir/Founder of CRAP; aka Almighty Lord Buddha *~ constapatedape - Triumvir of CRAP, Guy Who Loves Useless Treaties *~ Raistandantilus - Triumvir, Pope, Purveyor of Fine Whines *~ Lawno -MoIA, Token Aussie of the internet *~ Darthboy155 - MoF, Master of the bills *~ Champcardon of Rudostan - Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Ogaden, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Retard Savant, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Protector of Mexico. *~ im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, Protector of ARES *~ Croix, also putting Mogar's name in this signature because he's Captain Planet dammit. *~ Atonichis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Destroyer of worlds, "the great dark one", Emissary of the Prophets, Former Grang Nagus, Dovahkiin, Iron Jay, Future Companion to the Doctor, Wielder of Axe Body Spray, Keeper of the Key, Last of the Rainacorns, He who Braces Himself for Winter. *~ biofantic, Head of Military Operations, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *~ cctmsp13, Viceroy Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Coalition of Royal Allied Powers